


The Night Shift

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pet Names, Sort Of, more i hate you but now i realise im dumb date me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Magnus and Alec are coworkers and pet names get out of control





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> this is questionable but i hope you like it, let me know what you think?
> 
> Enjoy!

Bag hung over his shoulder as he walked into the building, finding his desk and sitting in the chair. Making eye contact with the cute guy who sat on the other side of the divide, and smiling slightly- just like Isabelle had said to. Putting the headphones on and logging in to the database to start his day of work. Attaching to a call almost instantly, just like normal and talking to the old lady on the end. It wasn’t until ‘lunch’- with working the nightshift it was more of a midnight snack- that Alec moved out of his seat to get coffee. He instantly noticed how alone he was in the small break room, everyone had clearly gone out for their lunch break, so he sat himself into the corner of one of the sofas. Sipping his coffee, and reading through some news article on his phone, Alec didn’t notice the person that walked into the room. Taking a peak at whoever it was, all he could see was a mop of black hair on an overly toned body- what no Alec didn’t just think that because this was Magnus, the overly confident, too big for his boots Magnus. 

“You got left behind too?” Magnus spoke back still turned to Alec, who didn’t answer the question at all “I best get back to work, see you later sweetcheeks” That made Alec almost spit his coffee out but he didn’t get the chance for a come back because Magnus was out of the room and back at his desk.

Alec thought he would never have to talk to Magnus again, there were rumours about him moving to the day shift, and Alec for one couldn’t be happier. Sitting down at his desk like usual, minus smiling at the guy across from him because as it turns out he was very much straight and very much engaged. Alec was ready to start the calls with various old ladies when the chat option popped up in the bottom corner of his screen. He wasn’t supposed to look, while he was now on the clock but he looked anyway, seeing Magnus’ name popping up in bold lettering 

“You thought you saw the last of me angel, well you have another thing coming” Alec snorted, which turned a few heads, but he liked the fact Magnus was so cocky about everything. He never replied to the message, closing it before he got a warning for even opening it in work time. Another day Magnus Bane.

Well another day came sooner than expected, Alec was at the 24 hour takeaway a block down from work, ordering something for lunch, deciding to treat himself today for his achievement of employee of the month. When he turned to stand away from the counter, waiting for his number to be called, there was Magnus. For some reason Alec’s hands started to sweat as they made eye contact and the other’s lips turned at the corner. 

“Miss me yet darling?” Magnus said, Alec obviously looking around to see if anyone had heard, thankfully no one. 

“I have better things to do than miss you” 

“You keep telling yourself that” Magnus was gone to the counter, and Alec was stood there alone.

As time went on that Alec was starting to like being called various names by Magnus, with each one the man got more inventive. The only ones Alec didn’t like were the food related ones, no one wants to be called ‘pumpkin’ or ‘dumpling’. But he didn’t want to tell Magnus that in fear that he would stop all together, and Alec definitely didn’t want that. However he had made the mistake of telling his sister about everything and every chance she got she made fun of him. 

“Alec just ask him out already” Isabelle said from where she sat on Alec’s couch “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He rejects me”

“Oh when has that every stopped you?” She had a good point, even when he knew the person was likely not interested at all, he still asked. But Magnus was different, Alec didn’t know what it was about the man, something in the past months had shifted and he realised it wasn’t hatred he had been feeling. It was jealousy. Jealous that the man could walk around and ask out whoever he wanted and they would melt right there in his hands. Jealous he got to be open with everything, his confidence, Alec didn’t hate it, he liked it a lot more than he let himself believe.

The next day, Alec let himself open the chat function of his computer, he was off the clock right now, he wasn’t getting a warning because of Magnus. He started to type and then it all sounded too much, deleting it all and trying again. He typed a simple

“Will you be mine?” And waited, when he suddenly saw  _ ‘Magnus Bane typing...’  _ almost instantly, straightening up in the chair he stared at the screen waiting for an answer

“Anytime sugar plum” He was smiling like an idiot and he hoped Magnus was staring at him from across the room, but really it didn’t matter. He typed a red heart into the type space and left the chat. Looks like Alec had a date to arrange. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @cobaltbane


End file.
